The first six months of an infant's life are an important time for the infant's development. To reach certain developmental stages, infants need to spend a sufficient amount of time in the prone (belly-down) position. The prone position helps the infant to improve his or her core strength and development by allowing the infant to develop strength to lift the head and to use his or her arms for support. Such activity helps achieve further developmental milestones such as rolling, sitting and crawling, which in turn lead to development in other areas. However, infants are increasingly spending more time in the supine (belly-up) position rather than the prone position due to fears of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. There also exist devices that promote infant support in the supine position. The supine position, however, and devices that support the infant in the supine position, do not allow the infant to develop such core strength and motor skills to the same extent as the prone position.